


An Embarrassing Situation

by tordarroch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, M/M, No Lube, Sex Pollen, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Shiro needs release in more than one way.





	An Embarrassing Situation

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the entirety of voltron because zipples said there wasn't enough piss fic for it. anyway, that shiro is a bit of alright and i used the fact they're in space to have artistic liberties with anal sex.

“Get out of the way, I need to go!” Shiro yelled as he charged through the bathroom door, his eyes instantly on the figure with their back turned to him. He didn’t care who it was, he just needed them to get out of his way because he _desperately_ needed to relieve himself.

He didn’t understand where the need had come from. The pressure had built suddenly in his bladder, and he was already dripping as he placed a hand on the person’s shoulder, trying to get them out of the way of the only urinal in the bathroom had he chosen. A mistake on his part, but it was too late to amend now. He knew he wouldn’t make it to a cubicle; he needed the urinal or he knew he’d piss either in his trousers or on the floor, and he’d never be able to look at Coran again if he found out the guy had cleaned up his accident.

It didn’t cross his mind that he would be met with any resistance, so when the personal finally responded, he was caught completely off guard.

“Don’t touch me!” Came the shrieking reply, and instead of managing to situate himself at the urinal, Shiro found himself slammed against the wall, slim hands grasping his collar and pushing him against the tiles.

The impact took the wind out of him; left him gasping, his eyes unfocused but when it all became clear, he found himself staring down at the last person he would expect to slam him against the wall of a bathroom.

“K-Keith, I’m being serious, I really have to-” He cut himself off as a frown buried itself deep in Keith’s features, a strange glint in his eyes that made every pore on Shiro’s body break out in a thick sweat, the slight fever he had felt earlier suddenly intensified. Something was happening; something he had no control over and he didn’t understand it but he wasn’t entirely certain that he disliked it.

He felt so… woozy; so confused…

It had started not too long ago, of that much he was certain.

They had just come back from a simple exploration mission. All they had done was collect samples for Coran and then returned to the castle for decontamination. Routine procedure, nothing out of the ordinary.

However, something had set in soon after removing his armour and he had been on his way to the infirmary to check his vitals when a sudden pressure overwhelmed his body and he felt the need to relieve himself. Maybe it was an infection, a flu of sorts, but it had come on so quickly… like nothing he had ever experienced before. No illness he knew of could progress so quickly…

And now here he was, his dick twitching in a way it never normally did when he needed to take a leak, and Keith was staring at him, his nostrils flaring like he was inhaling his scent; like they were some kind of feral animals.

“I have to-” He started again, only to be pushed into the wall harder, Keith’s body closing in on his and he felt his temperature rise another notch, his clothes soaking as the sweat pushed its way out of his pores rapidly, the pressure in his bladder making his knees shake. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold it in. His mind was growing weaker with every passing moment, and as soon as his mind failed, his body would too.

It was only a matter of time, but he really did not want to piss himself in front of Keith.

The idea of the humiliation alone was enough to make his face turn a deeper shade of red, his eyes reluctantly closing. He couldn’t bare Keith’s gaze; couldn’t deal with the idea of them making eye contact when the inevitable happened.

And it was inevitable. Keith’s hands pushed him harder against the wall, his strength so much greater than his own. Whatever was flowing through his veins was weakening him, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect on his fellow paladin. This virus; this flu… whatever it was, it seemed to be making Keith more hostile; more dominant, and under his gaze, he felt himself shying away like he himself was becoming more submissive.

This wasn’t in his nature; wasn’t his personality, but he couldn’t fight it all at the same time. He always thought of himself as so strong but there was only so much he could do to hold everything back.

“Why don’t you just let go?” Came Keith’s voice finally, and he was closer than he expected. He could feel his hot breath on his cheek, the warmth radiating from the others body, causing his own temperature to skyrocket. He needed to breathe - he felt so suffocated by the sudden closeness from his friend but he couldn’t fathom the strength to push him away.

His brain felt like liquid, his thoughts swimming around inside his head as Keith suddenly pressed his palm down on Shiro’s stomach, sliding further south with purpose but the intention wasn’t clear until he pressed down just above his bladder.

“Mm, I’ve always wanted to see you lose control,” Keith whispered, his lips brushing against Shiro’s ear and he couldn’t resist opening one eye just to confirm that he was this close; that it was the Keith he knew.

“Keith, this...” He paused, biting down on his lip as Keith eased up his hand, a light relief tingling throughout him and he felt the front of his boxers saturate just enough to make him force his eyes closed again so he could focus on not pissing himself completely. Hyper aware of his body, he squeezed and inhaled deeply, trying to pull it back into him, despite how futile he knew such an action was. “This isn’t you. I don’t understand what you’re-”

“I’m doing what I’ve always wanted to do,” Keith mumbled, and that tone of his voice made a certain arousal pool in his stomach; the kind he had always resisted, pushed to the back of his mind whenever he thought about Keith. What was happening here? None of it made sense; it all happened so fast. In the depths of his mind, he could recall the secret feelings he held for Keith, but now they were at the forefront of his brain and amplified by more than infinity. He knew he had hidden them behind a forced brotherly bond, but now the farce he had held up for so long was tumbling around him and he couldn’t stop it.

“You…” He let out a shaky moan as Keith pressed down again, and he tilted his head back, the cold of the tiles soothing his almost tropical climate. Never in his wildest dreams had he fantasised about it happening like this but he couldn’t deny the way Keith was looking at him; the way Keith was smelling him. It was so primal; feral. It was everything he thought he was above; everything he thought he was better than.

“Mm, what is it Shiro?” Keith asked, his voice low as he spoke against his ear, and Shiro felt a spark run through his body as Keith pressed down once more, just hard enough to force another drop to fall from his dick and then he knew he couldn’t stop it. 

He reached up, grabbing onto Keith’s shoulders as his knees went weak, the front of his trousers instantly soaking as he felt himself unable to hold back, hot spurts of piss pushing from his dick. The dam had burst and he had never felt so relieved in his whole life. He could feel it burning his thighs; the smell instantly burning his nostrils, and the shame that coursed through him was enough to make him dizzy but all Keith did was stare at him, watch him come completely undone as he soiled himself, not holding back for a second.

He couldn’t. It wouldn’t stop, even if he could control his hands, he wouldn’t be able to grip himself tight enough to hold it back.

He was relieved when Keith looked away, felt his temperature decrease ever so slightly, only to have it catapult a second later as Keith’s hand slipped down further, pressing the wet fabric against his still leaking cock.

A silent gasp escaped his lips, and Keith leaned in again, murmuring nonsense against his sweat slicked skin as he started to rub his soft dick through the soaked material, the roughness making him itch; making his skin prickle but despite the discomfort, he couldn't stop himself from responding. His body had a mind of its own right now, and he couldn’t control it. 

Before he had even finished pissing, he felt his dick respond, felt it start to stiffen. That was definitely something new; something that was caused by whatever was running through his veins. He normally needed a moment to recover; needed to clean himself up before he could even consider touching his dick in a sexual way after urinating. He knew how anal he was about such things, but now… now he felt himself getting an erection as the piss still dripped down his length, knew that Keith was enjoying this fact by the way his hot lips brushed against his skin, whispering how disgusting Shiro was under his breath and he wanted to protest; wanted to stand up for himself but…

He was disgusting. 

He knew how degrading this was and he hated that this _thing_ was turning him into this kind of person. He was better than this; he was above this, he said to himself, and yet he couldn’t stop the long moan from escaping his throat as Keith roughly pulled his cock from his trousers and let the humid air encapsulate it briefly before he wrapped his hand around his thick, throbbing dick and started to tug it without warning; without hesitation.

“You’re a fucking mess, Shiro,” Keith mumbled, kissing his way up his neck, his nose inhaling against his jaw before he dragged his lips along his strong jaw; nuzzling the small amount of stubble that had pushed its way through despite shaving earlier in the day. “Imagine if one of the others saw you like this.”

Shiro briefly thought of Lance… Thought of Pidge and Hunk… Allura… No... If they saw him like this, they would never respect him again…

“Keith, what do you-”

“Want?” Keith asked, smirking against his jaw before he raised his hand, the scent of piss strong on his fingers and Shiro could see them glistening with moisture but he couldn’t say anything. Something inside him didn’t want it to stop; enjoyed the idea that anyone could walk in here and see him like this; see him in such a dishevelled state. He didn’t say anything as Keith rubbed his fingers over his lips, the taste seeping through and stinging his tongue in a way that made him close his eyes with shame, but fill his cheeks with the colour of lust. “I want to fuck you, Shiro. I’ve always wanted to fuck you. I want to turn you around and stretch open that tight ass with everything I’ve got,” he mumbled as he pulled his fingers from Shiro’s mouth and sucked on them with a smirk.

Shiro felt his body shake as Keith spoke; as his tongue lapped around his own fingers. He felt his body’s temperature inch up by a few more degrees, his asshole throbbing just at the idea of doing what Keith said. He’d never allowed anyone to fuck him, but his nights had often been filled with the always unrealistic idea of Keith giving him what he had always wanted; what he had always needed.

But he never thought anyone would dare; never thought anyone would want to be like that... with him. He was such a strong, dominant force. He just had always assumed…

And Keith? Of all people? The guy rarely showed any interest in sex or romance or… anything of the sort. He had always felt guilty for harbouring feelings for him; felt disgusting for objectifying him in his head the way he did. And now it was happening. His brain was failing to even understand it all.

With no warning, Shiro felt Keith’s fingers push their way into his mouth again and then lingering taste of piss was enough to make him gag again; the invasion of something against his tongue not helping and as he retched around his fingers, he saw a flash in Keith’s eyes, his pupils blowing up and he knew that whatever this was invading their bodies had awoken their deepest, darkest pleasures. He felt himself becoming the submissive slut he had always longed to be, and he could see Keith finally being more vocal; finally allowing himself to take control and be the leader he could be.

“You want me to fuck you, I can smell it on you,” Keith continued, and Shiro nodded, gurgling around his fingers, drool escaping his lips and dripping down his chin and just being like this in front of Keith made his body ache; his dick drip with more than just piss, heavy, hot beads of pre-come escaping the tip of his cock. “Say you want it and I’ll turn you around right here and now. I’ll fuck you like you need me to. Fill you up like you’ve always dreamed; breed you like the wanton whore you are.”

Keith shifted, moved in front of him, his hands leaving his mouth; leaving his dick but the loss was soon replaced by the feeling of his body pressing him into the wall, his hands busying themselves with the hem of Shiro’s shirt, yanking it from his waistband, both of them panting, waiting with baited breath as though neither of them knew what Keith’s next move would be.

“I want to see your body…” Keith mumbled, leaning in to kiss him roughly, his tongue sliding into Shiro’s mouth, lapping up any noises he made, and Shiro simply found himself palming at Keith’s body, unsure as to where to touch; where to grip, each place just feeling like it wasn’t enough for him as their hungry kiss continued. He felt his own shirt being yanked up, pushed high under his armpits but the kiss didn’t stop; didn’t break for him to remove it. Instead, Shiro felt Keith’s hands slide across his chest, playing with his nipples in an almost monotonous action before his fingers moved to Shiro’s armpits.

Then he realised how he should act; what he should do. With burning cheeks, he raised his arms in the air, revealing his hairy armpits to Keith, and his friend didn’t hesitate; didn’t even wait a heartbeat before he moved his mouth from Shiro’s lips to the crease above his ribs.

Shiro simply remained still; frozen by how brazen Keith was as he mouthed at his body, kissing and biting his way to his armpit before he inhaled deeply, nestling his nose in his thick body hair. Sucking his lip into his mouth, he looked down, staring at Keith as he lavished attention on his armpits; as he lapped at the hair, took in deep breaths over and over as he pushed their bodies together, his cock throbbing as it pressed against Keith’s obvious arousal.

“You’re hard,” Shiro whispered, his voice shaking as much as his body as he stated the obvious.

“It’s all for you,” Keith mumbled against his armpit, dragging his tongue down the hair once more before moving to his other armpit, instantly nestling himself in the tuft of dark hair as he exhaled, his hands sliding to Shiro’s waistband, pushing his trousers down more, the rough, wet fabric scratching his skin as they were forced down his thighs. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this. Your scent… Your body… It has been driving me insane ever since we found you again.”

Shiro swallowed hard, nodding to himself, his arms aching as he held them above his head, his cock throbbing as Keith rocked against him, his hands sliding to Shiro’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart, his fingers teasingly close to his entrance. He wanted this so badly, needed it right now and he knew Keith could sense it in the way that he finally pulled away from his armpits, licking his lips, their eyes trained on each other. So many unspoken words passed between them; so many things that were implied by their gaze, implied by their body language.

Keith opened his mouth to speak, but to Shiro, it sounded like white noise at this point, but whatever he was saying made his body throb even more; made his blood run like lava through his veins and he didn’t even struggle; didn’t even attempt to stop Keith as he pulled his fingers from his mouth and pushed him around, one hand on the back of his head, holding Shiro’s face into the cold tiles, the only reprise from the volcanic heat within the bathroom.

“Look at how ready you are,” Keith mumbled, his hands sliding over Shiro’s ass, admiring the soft globes of flesh before he dug his fingers into the crack and pulled the cheeks open, spiting down against his twitching hole. Shiro knew how it looked; could feel his body reacting but he couldn’t stop it. He wanted to be filled so badly; wanted something inside him, searching for the spot that he knew existed within him; the area that would give his body the pleasure and release it burned for right now. “I know I’m hard, but...” He moved forward, his hands sliding to Shiro’s hips, holding him in place as his erection weighed heavy against the base of his spine, the tip pressing against the top of his ass. “I have to go. You don’t mind, do you?”

Shiro turned his head, letting out a small groan as he shook his head, barely even processing what Keith had said to him before he felt a sudden warmth of liquid against his back, the hot fluids cascading down his ass, pooling against his asshole before it dripped down his thighs, and all he could hear was the softest sigh of relief as Keith hid his face between Shiro’s shoulder blades.

“I have to…” Keith mumbled, shaking his head as Shiro felt him adjust himself, felt him grip his cock and slide it between his ass cheeks, the tip pressing against his willing hole and he was already opening up; already relaxing for him, his hole begging to be filled but instead, Keith teased him. He heard a chuckle as the scalding piss entered him, the tip of Keith’s dick stretching him as he started to push inside, the sensation of his urine dripping inside him distracting him from the penetration and it wasn’t until he felt him inch inside that Shiro let out a loud grunt, slamming his fists against the wall as an overwhelming suffocating sensation washed over him, his questions about how this would feel being finally answered.

“Keith, fuck,” he managed to spit out, his own spit dangling from his lips as he tried to compose himself but Keith didn’t give him a second to breath; a second to arrange himself before his hands were gripping his hips, and he thrust into Shiro’s tight ass, the piss leaking from his hole with each movement, his balls slapping against his wet flesh as he was fucked against the wall.

And it felt good; better than he ever thought it would; better than he thought anything could. He knew whatever was in his veins was amplifying it, making it so his body could easily take every blunt jab from Keith’s thick cock, but he didn’t care. Didn’t care that they had to be under the influence of something to do this, didn’t care about anything like that. It felt so fucking hot that he was doing something this degrading; that he was acting like this much of a degenerative with Keith of all people.

“You’re taking it so well,” Keith whispered, his breath hot against his back as he fucked into him harder; his nails digging into his skin, his cock pressing in at an unrelenting pace, searching for his own pleasure; searching for his own climax and the idea that Keith was using him for such carnal urges made his dick leak even more, knew that the mess on the floor was more than just piss, knew that his own fluids were floating on top of the puddle and he couldn’t help but relish the idea that once it was done, Keith could just push him to the ground and use his face to mop up the mess.

“Keep going, don’t stop… Harder… I need you to fuck me harder…” He begged as he dragged his hands along the tiles, seeking for purchase as he tried to steady himself, pushing his ass out against Keith, his cock sliding in just perfectly, rubbing against just the right spot to make him turn his head and press his flushed cheek against the tiles, panting heavily, unable to regulate his temperature. He felt like he was going to erupt, his whole body trembling as Keith fucked into him.

Keith remained silent, any potential words being lost in his grunting as he continued to thrust into Shiro at a punishing pace, Shiro’s ass feeling rawer with each slap of their skin together but he didn’t care. It felt so good, felt like he was being milked each time Keith’s cock slammed into him hard, his dick leaking freely, copious amounts of pre-come dripping onto the floor and he could only shake his head, gasping as he tried to keep his stance, pushing his ass back into Keith’s movements.

“Gonna come, Keith… I can’t hold back, please, don’t you dare stop, this is what I need,” Shiro whispered, turning his face enough to press his lips against the cold tiles, his open moth dragging against the material, his tongue lapping the coolness down as he felt his cock twitch, untouched as he felt the first wave of his orgasm wash over him and Keith refused to let up.

“Yeah, you love this,” Keith whispered, and Shiro could only whimper in response, a series of moans escaping his lips as he tried to speak; tried to respond as he felt his whole body throb with pleasure, his cock leaking freely as Keith’s motions became more sporadic, his cock sloppily fucking into him before he felt a searing sense of arousal shoot through him as Keith’s own orgasm started to fill him. Whatever was in their veins was making everything so much more intense; making their fluids “Take it all, keep it inside,” Keith mumbled as he slid a hand to the back of Shiro’s head and held him against the wall, his thrusts sloppy as he finished off completely inside Shiro.

The sound of their fucking lingered in the already heavy air; the sound of them panting, both of them trying to regain a sense of normality as Keith let Shiro's throbbing asshole ease the last of his own climax from him. The thick atmosphere of sex and testosterone made every movement more obvious to Shiro; made him feel that much more debauched than if he was doing this in a bed, or anywhere really that wasn't the men's bathroom. They leaned against the wall, Keith still nestled inside Shiro as the air grew thinner; the sounds disappearing one after the other. Keith seemed to be calming down; seemed to only have one load in him but Shiro was barely able to keep his eyes open, his cock still spurting out the rest of his orgasm, leaking everything he had onto the floor, the heat still pulsating through his veins, his body still on fire.

“You like being bred, huh…” Keith whispered, and the fist in the back of his hair turned into a gentle stroking, his digits working their way through Shiro’s short locks.

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning his head back; couldn’t resist from moving into the touch, his body desperate for any kind of contact still. He didn’t care what Keith was saying to him; didn’t have any arguments with him. After all, he was right. He liked this. He loved it. This was what he had wanted all along, and if getting infected with some weird drug was what it took for him to get what he needed, then so be it. If he died right now, he could die knowing what true satisfaction was.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Keith continued, and Shiro still couldn’t respond, his mouth aching for moisture; his mind swimming. He was starting to feel weak, the heat slowly enveloping him but he didn’t care. Everything felt so nice; so blissful. If it wasn’t for Keith’s hands, he probably would have been on the floor in the puddle of piss. “You… doing okay, Shiro?” He asked, and Shiro managed to nod before he closed his eyes, the heavy feeling slowly seeping over his body and consuming him.

-

The rhythmic beating of a monitor lulled Shiro out of his deep sleep, and he opened his eyes to the harsh lights of the infirmary, his vision blurry and body aching but he felt at ease. His fever was gone and the soft sheets against his skin made him emit a pleased smile as he managed to roll onto his side.

“Hey, you’re awake,” came the soft voice from the last person he wanted to see right now.

Keith.

He looked… normal. Clean, neat. Rested and calm. Cool and collected.

He didn’t look like the kind of man who had just shared _that_ kind of moment with Shiro. He didn’t look like he’d just been…

Shiro let out a small laugh, reaching up and covering his face, rubbing as he spoke against his hand. “Did we… I mean, that wasn't a fever dream, was it?”

Keith coughed, and Shiro could see him crossing his legs out of the corner of his eye. “It seemed that when we were outside, we were… contaminated, let’s say. It wasn’t a fever dream but, you were hardly yourself. It affected our bodies-”

“It didn’t seem to be that bad for you,” Shiro said, dragging his hand away from his face so he could look over at his friend properly. “Keith, I know… I understand what happened.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith mumbled, hiding his own face in his hands. “I took advantage. I couldn’t control myself. I knew what was happening but I couldn’t stop it. I was weak, and I let you down when you were at a low point. I should have helped you.”

Shaking his head, he dragged his body around, sitting on the edge of the bed before he stretched out his arm, grabbing Keith’s wrist. “Keith, no. Listen, I know what it seems like from your point of view. Seeing me like that… it must have been a shock but,” he lowered his voice, swallowing hard before he cleared his voice again. “I wanted it.”

Keith glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. “You wanted it… like that?” He asked, a disbelieving look on his face.

And Shiro was quick to nod, not wanting Keith to doubt himself for another second. “Yes Keith, you idiot, I wanted it exactly like that. Am I embarrassed that it happened? Yeah, a little bit. Do I regret that it happened?” He paused, taking hold of Keith’s hand. “Not for a second and-”

Before he could finish his sentence, the door slammed open and hurried footsteps ran across the floor, both of them snapping their heads around just in time to see Lance dive for the cabinet, instantly flinging bottles and tubes onto the floor as he frantically searched for something, and officially ruining the moment Shiro was about to share with Keith.

Typical, really, and Keith shot Shiro a sympathetic look before pushing his hand back towards him.

“Lance, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, holding his hand to his chest, the feeling of Keith’s fingers against his skin still there and he felt ever so slightly flushed, but he didn’t want to let on that anything was out of the ordinary. Well, aside from the contamination of the entire crew.

Lance continued frantically searching, more of the contents of the cabinet now on the floor than still inside but he had obviously still not found what he was looking for. He didn’t pause to talk, merely mumbled under his breath until the few seconds of silence overwhelmed him. “So, listen, I heard the announcement about the virus or whatever, and I did what you guys said and went straight to decontamination… but turns out the fever had already got to me, and without realising it…” He took in a deep breath, standing up to face them both, a deep blush on his face. “Listen, you know… uh. Here is the thing. I started to feel funny, and I knew something was wrong, but the thing was, I was also kinda… Horny,” he said, his voice trailing off at the end as he looked away.

“Uh huh…” Keith mumbled, and Shiro couldn’t help but give Keith a knowing look; an amused look. He had already realised where this was going, but Keith still seemed in the dark, so he held his tongue to let Lance finish explaining.

“So, well, I… Tried to relieve myself. Just the once, but everything got so intense… I did it again… And I knew something was really wrong, but it felt so good… so I did it again… And again… And again…” Lance rolled his eyes, letting out a long sigh. “Before I knew it, I’d passed out and my dick was raw. Then I made the mistake of going to the decontamination room, instead of to the nearest med bay because I didn’t want the princess finding out… and well, the chemicals on the raw skin and…”

Keith waved his hand, and Shiro bit down on his lip, trying to suppress a laugh. “I think I understand now,” Keith replied, running a hand along his jaw.

Neither of them made a move to help though, instead they just shared knowing look between each other, smiles on their faces until Lance threw a box of prongs at them, forcing them to acknowledge him.

“You lovebirds want to stop ogling each other and actually help me?”

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes were my own i'm pretty wasted


End file.
